Can't or Won't
by SwayPippin
Summary: ONESHOT: What happens when you've had too much? What happens when you know more about the one you love than you should? Take a look from Oliver's eyes and see the one girl who will never love him. OwHg rated for a bit of mature language


Can't or Won't

At the top of her lungs she screamed at him, despite the fact he was only standing a few feet from her. "I can't do this anymore! I can't!"

Cold as stone he stood there, taking in every word she'd said. Calmly he shifted his weight from foot to foot and replied, in his same even tone, "Can't or won't?"

She sighed loudly and brushed away a few of the tears that still hung on her long eyelashes. This time, though, her voice wasn't anything more than a mere whisper. "What's the difference?"

Quickly, he closed the space between them, taking long strides toward her. As she tried to back away from him, he pushed her hard against the wall behind her and pressed his body against hers. "This, love," He lowered his face toward hers and breathed, "is the difference."

Without a second's warning, he crushed her lips with his, in a heated kiss. With all her might, she tried to make herself push him away, tried to make herself scream at him, to tell him how wrong what they were doing was. She could not. Before she knew what had happened, an hour or more had passed and she was back in his bed. Back in his arms. And he was back inside.

It was he who moved first. He stood from his bed and dressed himself in his black robes, taking his time fastening his buttons. Upon being fully dressed, he turned to face her and gave a half hearted smirk. He knew he'd won, he always did. He knew she couldn't resist his kiss, his touch; she couldn't resist him though she had never been able to. For so long they'd been playing this same game. For too many years he had cared too much and she, too less. It had never been completely physical to him there was so much more to it, for him. But to her all they had was a physical relationship, often though, she lied to him. Too often she'd said 'I love you' and not meant it. The beauty in her face could not hide the ugly being he knew resided within her, no matter how she tried.

She sneered, "Proud of your self, are you?"

Blinking lazily he simply stared at her naked form. He stared at how beautiful she looked lying there on those crisp burnt orange sheets, the ones she'd picked out. He wondered if he would ever be able to let her know just how much he wanted her to stay this time, wondered if she could ever really love him. Shaking his head he sighed, more to free himself from his thoughts than as an answer.

"Proud of myself? Never, not so long as you are around." He sighed.

She sat up, propping herself on her elbows. "Even more of a reason that this can't continue to go on then. Why keep me around, why keep fucking me, if you can not be happy? Why do any of this?"

"Why?" He threw his arms up into the air, "Why? I don't know. Perhaps I just like to screw with myself!"

Leaping from the bed, she stood directly in front of him, on tip toe, and yelled in his face, "Tell me to leave!"

He backed away slowly and looked down upon her with raised eyebrows. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to give you an ultimatum? Do you want me to beg you to stay and to love me? Do you want me to grovel at your feet, kissing and crying, telling you that I'm nothing without you?"

She gave a wicked grin and pursed her lips. "Tell. Me. To. Leave."

Shaking his head he backed away a few more steps. "I will not give into you, not this time. If you're going to leave, just go; don't look to me for the answers you can not find for yourself."

She gathered her clothes from various places around the room and casually put them on, covering her nakedness. He was much stronger than he had previously been; apparently, she hadn't broken him like she thought she had. She turned back to face him as she tied her hair back away from her face. "If you do not want me here, I will leave."

"Oh, that's rich!" He turned quickly to face her and something she'd never seen in him shimmered in his eyes, anger. "You're a selfish, self centered, egotistical, maniacal, slut, you know. Since when has this ever been about what I wanted? It's never been about me, it's always been about you and what you wanted, what you felt. And that's bullshit!"

Her eyes widened as she glowered at him. She couldn't believe those words had actually came from his mouth. Never had he ever spoken to her in such a tone. "I am, am I? Well then, Oliver, what are you going to do about that? Tell me, if you're such a perfect human being, tell me just what you plan on doing."

His mind hadn't had time enough to even properly process his actions before he realized he, once again, had her pinned against the wall. This time though, he had no desire to kiss her. All he could think about was shutting her up, making her hurt like she made him. He wanted her to feel the pain he felt every time she walked away from him, every time he caught wind that she was sleeping with one of those wonder boys.

His self control was beginning to diminish and he knew if she said one more cruel thing, he would simply snap. He tried his best to keep his usual calm tone but this time, it was so hard. "Listen to me, and listen good, if you leave this time, you're not coming back."

Between his arms she smirked. "I'm sure. You know, that's what you say every time. Every time things get hairy, you make empty threats, and honestly, it's getting a bit," she leaned her head so that her lips were closest to his ear, "a bit old."

That was it. He couldn't take another word from her. Again, he acted before thinking but this time, he pushed her away from him, sending her sailing through the air and landing on her back, on his bed.

Within seconds, he was on top of her with his hands pressing down on her shoulders. "You're a bitch! You take and take from me and give nothing in return! All you've ever done is lie to me, cheat on me, and steal from me! What have I ever done to you?" He screamed, lowering his face dangerously close to hers. Though she hadn't struggled to get away from him, he still pressed down on her body with his. "What did I do to deserve to get landed with you! All I've ever tried to do is love you! All I EVER asked you for in return was for you to love me! For you to stop fucking anything with a dick!"

By this time, rather she was scared or just didn't want to be held down, she tried to push him away. Her efforts awarded her nothing; apparently, all of his years of Quidditch had given him more muscle than she'd ever taken the time to notice.

"Oliver! Get off of me!" She screamed.

He shoved her further down into the mattress. "Make me, if you can. If you're such a big girl with all of those big words and hurtful jeers, do it!"

She pounded his chest with her fists but he didn't budge. "GET OFF!"

In return to her hitting his chest, he thrust his body into hers, "Why Hermione? Why now? I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self!"

With one quick motion, she brought her knee up and kneed him in the groin, hard. This sudden jolt in his nether regions caused him to crumple on top of her. She hurriedly pushed him to the side and scurried off the bed.

Wiping away the tears that had begun to run down her face, she turned back to him as he lay clutching his stomach with his knees drawn up into his chest, and said. "I know I've hurt you. And yes, I did it on purpose, sometimes. I've tried to love you, truly, I have, but I couldn't. Now though, you've made me see. And it's not that I can't do this anymore," She sighed, "It's that I won't."

* * *

A/N: I'm not so sure about this one, it just kind of happened. Please do let me know what you think about it because I'd really love to know. Sway 


End file.
